<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Forgot Your Milkshake by Alegacyofmonsters</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27744520">You Forgot Your Milkshake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alegacyofmonsters/pseuds/Alegacyofmonsters'>Alegacyofmonsters</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Milkshakes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:53:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27744520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alegacyofmonsters/pseuds/Alegacyofmonsters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lizzie makes Hope's night a little bit better.</p><p>Takes place at the end of 2x02</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hope Mikaelson &amp; Lizzie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Forgot Your Milkshake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hope looked up when she heard someone approaching. She was expecting a stranger, just someone walking through the park and minding their own business. Who she wasn't expecting was Lizzie Saltzman, the streetlight shining off her silvery-blonde hair and tall milkshake in hand. And if she wasn't expecting that, she certainly wasn't expecting Lizzie to wordlessly sit down next to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope shifted uncomfortably, hands wrapping around the edge of the bench. Waiting for Lizzie to say something was taking too long. She cleared her throat. "Can I help you with something?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You looked as miserable as I felt." Lizzie shrugged, looking over at Hope. The milkshake sat between them, untouched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Doesn't explain why you had to sit right next to me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine." Lizzie huffed as she stood. "I thought we could just be two strangers who didn't have to be miserable alone, but whatever." She turned to leave back the way she came.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie turned, eyes wide and hopeful. She bit down on a smile as she waited for Hope to ask her to stay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You forgot your milkshake." Hope held it out to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Keep it. I ordered it with whipped cream on </span>
  <em>
    <span>the bottom</span>
  </em>
  <span> for some reason." Lizzie shuddered in disgust before she directed it towards Hope with a roll of her eyes. "Maybe it'll make you a little sweeter."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Peanut butter blast?" Hope studied the cup, smiling dreamily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you? Some kind of milkshake expert?" Lizzie scoffed and crossed her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, I just -" Hope shook her head at the cup, smile growing wider. She looked up and sighed. "You can sit with me if you want, Lizzie."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie furrowed her eyebrows but she did anyways. "How did you know my name?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you want to sit here, you can't talk."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh." Lizzie snapped her mouth shut, eyes wandering around the dark and empty square as Hope sipped her half-melted milkshake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was hard but Lizzie didn't speak again until Hope finished her milkshake and set the empty cup between them. "I should walk you home."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Funny. I was going to say the same thing to you." Hope smiled. "You shouldn't walk alone."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I - I'm stronger than you think. I have … secret skills," Lizzie stammered around her secret.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I'm sure." Hope laughed. "But I'm still way stronger than you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wondered if she should just tell the siphoner that she was a tribrid. But she knew it wasn't that simple and that it would bring up more questions than it answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, Hope let Lizzie walk her to a random house near the Salvatore School and after she had made a show of walking up the driveway to the door, she cast an invisibility spell and followed Lizzie back to the front gates just in case any monsters were lurking there.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>